Shadows They Fear the Sun
by Kayren Serysseth
Summary: Sherlock se entera de la sutil venganza de Juan. Juan se entera de que Sherlock lo ha descubierto.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y SACD. La historia es obra de AGirloftheSouth, tengo su autorización para traducir.

N. de A. Bueno, aquí está la tercera parte de lo que comenzó como una manera de aliviar el insomnio. Se cuenta en dos partes, POV de Sherlock seguido por el POV de John. Me he tomado libertad completa con el personaje de Sebastian, el banco Shad Sanderson y el sistema financiero/bancario del Reino Unido y EU. (Aunque no tanto como se podría pensar). Yo sé que el uso de la FSA a los efectos de esta historia no tiene sentido, ya que se disolverá el año que viene, pero es todo lo que tengo para trabajar. No tengo beta así que háganme saber si hay algún error. ¡Y díganme que piensan!

Advertencia - Spoilers para _The Blind Banker_, probablemente una mala palabra o dos…

N. de T. La FSA (_Financial Services Authority_) es un órgano cuasi-judicial responsable de la regulación de la industria de servicios financieros en el Reino Unido. El 16 de junio de 2010, el Ministro de Economía, George Osborne, ha anunciado planes para abolir la FSA y separarla en dos agencias nuevas, una para formar parte del Banco de Inglaterra.

* * *

**Shadows…**

—Esto no es tan difícil de entender. —Le repito a la tercera vendedora que la tienda ha enviado para ayudarme, las dos primeras eran groseras y estúpidas, esta parece sufrir de alguna senilidad de inicio temprano, pero al menos no ha dicho gran cosa.

—Mírame, mira los botones. —Ella se ve confundida pero sus ojos se mueven a mis manos y observan como oprimo un botón a través de su ojal por cuarta vez—. ¿Ves? El ajuste es muy apretado. Necesito un pijama donde el botón se desplace más fácilmente por el ojal.

Ella arruga la frente, por lo menos está tratando de seguir el proceso de pensamiento. Si esta no fuera la tienda favorita de John me habría ido hace 20 minutos.

Después de un momento, en el que debo haberme visto exasperado, ella murmura:

—Y usted quiere que el pijama tenga un cordón suave y no se anude fácilmente.

_Finalmente. _Pienso.

—Sí, exactamente. —Leo el nombre de su etiqueta—. Becca.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero esta es del tamaño incorrecto para usted.

Bastante observador para alguien que no pudo ponerse medias iguales antes de salir de casa esta mañana. Sin embargo, ese es otro tema.

—Sí, lo sé. Se la estoy comprando a mi esposo. Hubo un accidente con acido clorhídrico y ropa recién lavada, así que tengo que cambiar varias cosas, un pijama es una de ellas.

Ella asintió de nuevo, pero se veía distraída. Es joven y con claridad, sexualmente activa, voy a tratar de insinuarle.

—Si necesito quitársela a mi esposo rápidamente…

Alzo una ceja y la comprensión cruza su rostro.

—Ya vuelvo. —Sonríe y me da un guiño. Ruedo mis ojos en cuanto se da la vuelta.

Mi móvil emite el sonido de un mensaje de texto mientras Becca sostiene una monstruosidad verde lima que garantiza que John iniciará los papeles del divorcio si pienso siquiera en llevar eso a la casa. La envío por otra cosa y compruebo mi mensaje, es de Mycroft y si no me estuviera muriendo por inteligencia en este momento, lo ignoraría.

Lo abro, el mensaje es corto

"Interesante, ¿no fue este uno de tus amigos de la universidad?"

Hay un enlace adjunto y lo abro. Becca se acerca con una pijama color naranja paisley, aparentemente, me veo como un hombre que se casaría con alguien que se pondría naranja paisley. Esto está al borde del absurdo ahora.

El enlace es un reportaje del Wall Street Journal.

_Washington DC— Se ha reportado que la Autoridad de Servicios Financieros Británica (FSA) se encuentra en las primeras etapas de una investigación sobre las relaciones del banco Shad Anderson, con sede en Londres, "En concreto, se están estudiando las transacciones que se han producido bajo un ejecutivo de las oficinas de Londres" Afirma el portavoz de la FSA, Clara Cosgrove, "Es sólo una investigación estándar, hemos recibido varias llamadas anónimas en relación con algunas de las practicas de este sujeto y hay preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas. Hasta este punto, el banco y el sujeto han cooperado plenamente"._

_La FSA se niega a comentar sobre la identidad de la persona objeto de investigación, pero una fuente cercana a la misma ha confirmado que se trata del Vice-presidente Sebastian Wilkes. El Sr. Wilkes era el principal candidato para hacerse cargo de las operaciones del banco en Nueva York a principios del año que viene. Esta investigación, sin duda, traerá otros contendientes a la mesa._

_Como el Sr. Wilkes supervisa muchas cuentas de EU y China, se cree que la Comisión de Valores y Bolsa (SEC) y la Comisión Reguladora de Valores en China (CSRC) abrirán sus propias investigaciones. La SEC se niega a comentar sobre las investigaciones y las llamadas a la CSRC no fueron devueltas. Un representante de Shad Sanderson dice que están cooperando plenamente e insistió en que todas las denuncias serán probadas como falsas y la reputación de Shad Sanderson permanecerá incólume._

Leo el artículo rápidamente, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Sebastian no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para orquestar fraude de valores, sino hace tiempo que habría sido capturado. Sin embargo, es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Es divertido saber que está siendo investigado. Aunque sea absuelto, su carrera está esencialmente terminada. Me pregunto por un momento exactamente de qué se le acusa, pero realmente es irrelevante. Sebasian Wilkes ya no tiene nada que ver con mi vida.

Sin embargo, estoy extrañamente satisfecho con el artículo y agradecido de que Mycroft me lo ha enviado, me encojo de hombros, buscando a Becca, tal vez mi satisfacción radica únicamente en el hecho de que ha aliviado mi aburrimiento momentáneamente de esta excursión de compras.

—¿Qué tal esta? —Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con un pijama de seda azul cobalto con grandes botones y un lazo de satén. Extiendo la mano y presiono fácilmente un botón a través del ojal.

—Perfecto —ofrezco, sorprendido de que realmente lo es. John se verá excelente en este color.

Contemplo enviar el artículo mientras sigo a Becca al mostrador. Tal vez aliviará algo de la ira que alberga a Sebastian. Durante varios días después de nuestro aniversario me preocupaba que John en realidad pudiera tomar una acción violenta. Lo cogí un par de veces con los puños apretados y la mirada perdida, cuando se daba cuenta se obligaba a sí mismo a calmarse y me ofrecía una sonrisa poco convincente. Nunca había visto a John así y no tenía conocimiento de cómo manejar la situación. Francamente estaba muy asustado. Estaba agradecido cuando Harry vino por ayuda… _detente, pausa. Harry._

Al instante, me vuelvo solo vagamente consciente de Becca en la caja registradora enfrente de mí. Una imagen de mi cuñada nada en mi cabeza y no puedo colocar porqué es importante, ¿el caso por el que nos llamó? Traigo el recuerdo en un momento, se trataba de un cliente suyo que recibió amenazas de muerte. Era un amigo, un asesor financiero que había conocido a través de… Hago una pausa y cierro los ojos tratando de recordar la conversación, esa información había sido poco importante. Su nombre era Owen, amigo de la ex-esposa de Harry.

Una pieza del rompecabezas cae en su lugar y mis ojos se abren de golpe. Abro el artículo otra vez y lo releo. El nombre prácticamente palpita en la pequeña pantalla para mí, Clara Cosgrove, Clara Cosgrove. Recuerdo buscar en los archivos de la corte de su divorcio, me aburría. Clara Cosgrove, ya no casada con Harriet Watson. Clara Cosgrove, cuyo amigo ayudamos. Clara Cosgrove, alguien a quien John quiere, casi más de lo que quiere a su hermana.

Me río co una risa incontrolable que todo lo abarca. Estoy realmente sorprendido de lo que he descubierto. Becca se ve alarmada mientras arranca mi recibo de la registradora. Agarro la máquina para estabilizarme mientras otros clientes de la tienda comienzan a girar en mi dirección, pero ellos son irrelevantes.

—Brillante —digo a nadie, jadeando para recuperar mi respiración—, jodida y absolutamente brillante.

Becca asiente con la cabeza y me entrega mi bolsa con una mirada un tanto asustada. Le ofrezco una sonrisa sincera a cambio, sintiéndome de repente muy feliz, feliz a causa de John. Una oleada de afecto por mi esposo se apodera de mí, que maravilloso hombre con el que me case.

Salgo de la tienda y pido un taxi. Un torbellino de ideas giran en torno a mi cabeza ya que comienzo a procesar los hechos que conozco para validar mi hipótesis. Claramente necesito más datos, pero tengo toda la tarde para recogerlos. No puede ser tan difícil hackear la red de FSA.

—Jodidamente brillante —repito. Mi teléfono anuncia otro mensaje de texto. Sonrío cuando la pequeña imagen de John aparece junto a las palabras que me escribió.

"Llegaré tarde, probablemente a las 6. ¿Puedes llevar algo de cenar, por favor? Te amo."

Yo respondo de inmediato "Ya veré". Sonrío al pulsar enviar. Si mi hipótesis se confirma, y tengo pocas dudas de que no lo hará, llevar comida china difícilmente será suficiente pago.


End file.
